


No one knows where the dragon went

by Ark_noah__3455412



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, One Shot, spoiler - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_noah__3455412/pseuds/Ark_noah__3455412
Summary: 无人知道龙去了何处





	No one knows where the dragon went

没有人知道龙去了何处。

 

 

那些大人物们不知道。但话说回来，这与他们有何相干？大厅里的表彰仪式告一段落，历史翻过新的一页。达官显贵们满意地离开了，他们知道危机已经过去，风波平息，一群无关紧要的普通人将继续他们无趣的人生。当然，他们打从心底为这些人感到高兴。不过更重要的是，他们终于可以松一口气，回归他们自己平凡的日常生活了，其中包括无穷无尽的舞会，丰盛到足以喂饱半个城市的晚宴，穿着华丽服饰才有资格入场的拍卖会，诸如此类有钱人不得不勉为其难参加的社交活动。没办法，责任在召唤。他们一向对城市铺着鹅卵石而不是刺绣地毯的部分很少关心。他们隐隐约约地意识到过去的一段时间死了不少人，但那些人是小偷，骗子，抢劫犯，或者穷人，反正他们总是要死的。他们跟我们不是同一个世界的人，感谢诸神，坏事只会发生在这些人身上。

 

 

那些小人物们不知道。但话说回来，这与他们有何相干？太阳照常升起，永远都有新的一天。墙上剩余的灰烬被雨水冲刷得干干净净，被龙焚毁的蔬菜店重新开张了，攒够了钱的商人买了一辆新的马车。割我喉·迪布勒推出的便捷式龙巢探测器未能在市面上大获成功，但这对他来说已经是家常便饭了。他光靠出售香肠已经回了本[1]。船锚街的洗衣妇们拿起肥皂，重新开始工作，她们用红肿，生着冻疮的手搓洗着她们一辈子都买不起的长裙，祈祷着今天挣到的钱能够填饱一家人的肚子。孩子们从满是涂鸦的墙壁前跑过，推来搡去，口中偶尔蹦出几个他们绝不希望被父母听到的字眼。他们的身后，高低错落但同样简陋的房屋紧挨在一起。有时你能够听到其中传来几声压抑的抽泣，但它们很快就沉寂了下去，被城市嘈杂的喧闹声所吞没。

 

 

威默斯不知道。他觉得一切已经恍如隔世，他觉得一切仅仅发生在昨天。有时候，当他背靠着墙站立在黑暗中，点燃一支雪茄，注视着他的城市，他依然会想起那些在阳光下耀眼刺目的鳞片，那双狡诈的，熊熊燃烧的眼睛。傲慢，无情，残忍，强大，告诉你只要一有机会，它就会立刻把你活活烤焦，没什么别的理由，因为它就喜欢这么干。但至少你可以一眼看出上述所有特质，你有机会掉头就跑，尽管你多半没有机会真的跑掉。而有些人同样符合以上所有描述，人们却不得不向他们弯腰鞠躬，脱帽致敬。对付一个人要比对付一条龙困难多了。

 

 

他记得自己当时怒火中烧。因为有个多疑的混蛋要放火烧了这座城市，而且这个混蛋居然不是他。世界上千千万万座城市里，它偏偏选中了安科·莫波克，这样一座肮脏，混乱，受人唾弃的城市。安科·莫波克！没有街道规划或者排水系统，没有法律，没有正义。他唯一的容身之地，他一生中仅剩的事物，他无药可救的爱人，他绝望的坟墓。他的城市，他的一切。而她即将在他眼前化为灰烬。

 

那些被火焰吞没的鹅卵石铺成的街道，那些被恐惧和黑暗吞没的人们，那些躲闪的目光，惊恐的混乱和尖叫，那些死亡······因为没有人站出来阻止这些事情发生。而他脑海中一个阴暗的角落对他窃窃私语：因为你没能阻止这些事情发生······

 

他不会说自己“在危难时刻挺身而出”“英勇地捍卫了城市的荣耀”，或者更糟，“拥有勇敢无畏的牺牲精神”，他知道这些句子的意思，但他不知道这些句子的意义。他曾经听到过这些话，在一位中士的葬礼上。那时候他还很年轻，眼睛里有光芒跃动，盔甲擦得闪闪发亮。他曾经相信过这些话。他真的相信过。

 

后来他的盔甲生锈了，但他的警徽没有。他不再相信这些词语，他不再相信的东西还有很多，比如“正义”。但他仍然相信“法律”，他将这个字眼紧紧攥在手中，如同攥着他的警徽。他尽力完成他眼前的工作，因为这是他的职责。接着，某一天，新的王公上任了，穿着黑色的长袍。一些关于蝎子坑和酷刑的谣言流传开来，他被人们称为暴君，但他建立了公会和秩序，城市开始运转，依旧并不公正，依旧混乱，但确确实实在运转。安科·莫波克无声地承认了维提纳利的统治。安科·莫波克抛弃了威默斯和他的警卫队。他的职责再也没有任何意义。他的人生也是。

 

 

他开始酗酒。但这个词并不准确，你必须要很有钱才能酗酒，威默斯只是每天都喝得烂醉。空酒瓶从手中滑落，在地板上摔成碎片的声音往往是他失去意识前听到的最后的声响。有人告诉他酗酒是一种轻微自毁倾向的表现[2]，他不知道自己身上还有什么东西需要摧毁。为了公会的稳定运作，维提纳利大人可能会计划摧毁警卫队队长的职业生涯，但他想必会很失望，因为威默斯早就自己动手了。如今的警卫队是组成复杂城市机器中最无足轻重的一个小齿轮，理应被淘汰，被遗忘在阴沟里，而它醉得不省人事的队长正倒在排水沟中，和其他一些被人抛弃，不再被需要的渣滓一起被污浊的雨水冲刷。他以为这就是一切的结局。

 

 

他不知道一切还未开始。

 

 

 

他遇到了一条龙。

 

 

他遇到了实习警员罗波，笑容灿烂明亮的年轻人，灵魂闪闪发亮，一尘不染。他无所畏惧，想要阻止一场热火朝天的酒吧斗殴，想要逮捕一条巨大的、会喷火的龙，最令威默斯感到后怕的是，这位实习警员差点想要因为马车右前轮不合规定而逮捕安科·莫波克的现任王公。但他确实很热心，很积极，最重要的是，他不仅相信那些人们挂在嘴边却从来没有做到的话，还不折不扣地将它们奉为行动准则。他让威默斯想起了多年前那个他以为早已溺死在酒精里的的自己，还有他眼中的光芒。

 

 

他遇到了西碧儿。他现在的未婚妻。她体态高贵而伟岸，她的家世让她拥有一切贵族所享有的显赫与气焰，可以形成一股巨浪将他席卷，但不知为何她宁可待在龙舍清理粪便而不是出席各种上流社会的晚宴。她有深栗色的卷发，局促而又带着自信的笑容，厚重坚固的盔甲与衬垫，还有一条明亮的蓝色裙子。那一天，他的面前是一条将目光聚焦在自己身上的巨龙，它深吸一口气，即将赐予他烈焰与无尽的痛苦与死亡，而他的身后，西碧儿·蓝姆金握住了他的手。

 

 

突然之间，一切好像没有那么糟了。

 

 

他回想着随之而来的奔跑与追逐。他当时如同置身梦境，脑袋嗡嗡作响，街道在向前延伸，房屋在身后远去，他不能停下，一旦他停下来他就会醒过来。那一刻他想要做正确的事情。那一刻他只能想到一件正确的事情。

 

 

 

 

他为维提纳利挡下了一剑，让那半截剑刺进了墙壁而并非暴君的胸膛。那纯粹是本能的一击，他至今没有想通自己为什么会这么做。很显然维提纳利也没有。他不会忘记王公眼中一闪而过的诧异[3]，好像他从来没有预料到有人会在这种时候选择挡在他的身前，哪怕是一个站在他身旁，握着一把剑的警卫队队长。王公永远在组织，在计划，在控制，他身边的人一半对他阿谀奉承，一半对他既害怕又恨之入骨。没有谁愿意保护残忍无情的暴君。没有人会来救他，因为没有人喜欢他。从来没有一个人喜欢过他。理应如此。直到威默斯冲上前，打乱了一切计划。

 

 

多半跟什么职责有关。威默斯心想。他站在一旁，穿着警卫队的制服与盔甲，手里有一把剑，他不能就这样眼睁睁地看着另一个手无寸铁的人在他面前被一个疯子砍死。就像他不能眼睁睁地看着他的城市被一条飞天巨龙烧成灰烬。这是原则问题。你胸前戴着一枚警徽，你不能让无辜者流血。尽管王公很难适用“无辜”这个词，或者说，威默斯甚至不能确定他会不会流血。

 

 

 

他不知道王公对于被自己救了一命这件事作何感想。事后回想起来，他很确定就算当时他不上前挡下那一剑，维提纳利多半也不会丧命。人人都知道王公接受过刺客公会的专业训练，说不定还年年都拿奖学金[4]，并不显眼的黑色长袍下藏着无数致命武器[5]。但考虑到他之前整整两次冲着王公大吼命令他闭嘴，而他最后还能活着离开宫殿，并且四肢完好无缺，由此威默斯得出结论，维提纳利应该对此没什么格外强烈的不满。

 

 

接着他想到了那个站在落地窗前，俯瞰整个城市的背影。冰蓝色的眼睛。黑色长袍的下摆摇曳，阴影笼罩。一片汹涌的邪恶之海，无知与愚昧，万丈深渊，千千万万批量生产的灵魂的黑暗，诸如此类的鬼话。他想到了船锚街与一群拼命奔跑的孩子，他们有谁跑出来吗？他想到靴底下街道鹅卵石的触感。他想到酒瓶与警徽，守护与服务。他想到王冠和剑。他想到火焰与灰烬。但他更多的时候都在想着他的城市。他的法律。他的职责。黑暗中，他感受到城市目光的注视，听到城市跳动的脉搏。

 

 

没有人知道龙去了何处。

 

 

黑暗中，山姆·威默斯用靴底熄灭雪茄的余烬，他转身离去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1]非常，非常低的成本，你知道为什么，不要问。

[2]往往是为了避免更为严重的自毁倾向，涉及到一些刀片和绳索。

[3]十分罕见。说实话，如果能够看到王公当时脸上的表情，即使付出生命的代价也不算昂贵。

[4]实际上并非如此。在有一年的结业考试中，维提纳利的隐形课考试成绩为不及格，因为主考官并没有看到他来参加这一门考试*

*他参加了，只是没有人能看到他。

[5]又错了。其实大部分都放在椭圆形办公室的倒数第二个抽屉里。


End file.
